In Too Deep
by Keith
Summary: Rated R for that later on there might be some R rated material. Its not set in Vice city or Liberty but it has a GTA feel


James spewed out the breath of smoke he took in from his cigarette. He looked over the city landscape from the rooftop of his apartment building. The sun was setting in the distance over the ocean setting a beautiful scene, the boats docked in the harbor slowly swayed on the water. The traffic in the city streets was next to none. A very soothing scene he thought as he took another drag. The sky scrapers mirrored the city itself and the sun off there windows. Who could of guessed that this beautiful scene was the home of fanatical crimes and murders. He threw his cigarette down on the gravel rooftop and squashed it with his foot. _Time to go to work._ James thought as he made his way for the door leading to the stairs down.

He made his way down 3 flights of stairs and headed down the hall. The red carpet seemed so out of place against the eggshell walls. He passed door after door. 1235, 1234, 1233, 1232. He stopped at 1231. Reached into his blue jean pockets and shuffled around some keys. He pulled out a ring of keys. He went through them all looking at each one. He stopped on a small brass one and inserted it into the door. He walked through his kitchen to his bedroom. He through his brown leather jacket on the bed. He opened the mirror doors and picked out a pink dress shirt and his black pants. He dressed himself and put on his belt. He picked up his car keys off the dresser and headed down to the apartment lobby.

James made his way to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. As he waited in the elevator meaningless thoughts ran through his mind. _Hmm, I wonder if that comedy thing is on tonight on HBO. Nah cant be, well maybe it is Friday night. _Ding! He got out and walked across the white marble floor. His dress shoes clanking against the marble. He went through one of the many glass doors and made his way over to his 1965 Stingray Corvette. He loved this car. It was laser red with black leather interior. Where ever he went it turned heads. He got in and turned the key. _Ah there we are baby, still like new._ He thought as he heard the motor start up. Not a single scratch has ever been landed on this car. He hoped to keep it that way until he died. He backed out of the parking lot and headed to the road. He turned left and turned on the radio. "On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair." Hotel California by the eagles came on. He turned up the volume. He loved this song. He made his way to the side of the island so he could look out to the ocean while he drove. "Up ahead in the distance, I see a shimmering light, my head grew heavy and my sight grew dim and I had to stop for the night." He hummed along with the words as he looked out to the golden ocean and the sun in the distance. His car seemed to drive itself to the night club. South Boulevard came up and he made another left turning away from the ocean. He lurched forward as he hit the brakes. _Damn traffic. Oh well I should be happy right? Gives me a job. _He thought this as he looked down ahead at the nightclub on the corner of West Nil-light avenue and South Boulevard. He made his way slowly down to the club. He pulled up to the parking lot and parked in his spot labeled James DieTrich. He shut off the stingray and headed into the Bar.

The dark shaded window doors hid so much behind them. As he walked in he was hit with bright pink, green, orange, purple, blue spot lights that were weaving and spinning in every which way and direction. The place was built in a semicircle. The carpet was a dark navy blue and it ran up the walls and onto the ceiling. A stage was the straight part of the half circle. In front of it was a dance floor with people dancing. The Top Gun theme song was blaring over the two very large speakers. _Isn't that movie popular. Came out last week and we already have the soundtrack. _James thought. Two steps down from the outer circle there was the main floor with round tables and chairs with people sitting at them. He walked around the outer edge until he made it to the opposite side of the entrance. He stopped took another glance at the main floor and turned around and looked at the bar.

A long slender female with blondish-brownish hair was making drinks. She had a perfect body. Soft looking skin, great hips. James mind was overblown, so much so that he didn't notice that she turned around and was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Sir? Mr. DieTrich? Sir? Are you okay?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh what? Oh sorry, yes I'm fine, and your name is?" He asked as he extended a hand.

"Oh me? I'm Sara, Sara Kissmeyer." She replied with the same little smirk she used before. James nodded and started to walk up the stairs that were directly left of the bar. "Have a nice evening sir." She said as he walked up to the main office.

He walked up to a door and opened it. There was a couch in the middle with a coffee table in front of it. Everything was black except for the carpet which was the same dark blue. In the corner there was a desk with a chair behind it. On the other side of the room where 6 dark windows that you could see out of but not into. He took another glance out to the dance floor and sat down on the couch. _Wonder where the hell Adam is _he thought. He seemed to have been sitting there a long time because out of no where a knock was on the door. He shook his head and opened it. Sarah with a scared look on her face was there. Along with two very large men and one ordinary looking man. He cocked an eyebrow. "Yes what's wrong?" He said.

"Um… these men wish to talk to Mr. DeLancy." Sara said with a shaky voice. James ushered the men in.

"Please have a seat gentlemen." James offered. The three men still stood. They all had on the same black suits with white shirts and black ties. They seemed identical. One of them held a small metal suitcase. One that stood out was balding and was only about 5'4.

"Mr. DieTrich where is your partner we would like to have a word with him." The bald one said.

"Oh Adam? He isn't here yet. Your welcome to wait. Do you have the time perhaps?" James asked.

"Its after three." The bald one replied without looking at his watch. 

_After three? That's not possible. Unless I fell asleep. Adam hasn't showed up yet then._ "Ill call him and see if he's home." James said making a way to the phone.

"We have called all night and haven't gotten a response from him." The short one replied. "Mr. Dietrich, your business partner has borrowed a large sum of money from us and has not of yet paid us back." As the seeming leader sat down on the couch and lit up a cigar.

_That's where Adam got the money to pay off that boat he bought. Oh no._ Thoughts were racing through his mind. He finally got about asking, "And who may you be?"

"I'm Joey Zamorano." Zamorano replied.

James eyes lit up.

"It seems your partner has jumped town. And right now you're the closest person to him. So maybe you can repay us." Zamorano said while sucking on his cigar.

"But I didn't do anything, I'm just a business owner." He said but was cut off.

"Yes and Mr. Dietrich I run a business, a very expensive business and we cant have people stealing from us. So if you pay us as much as your friend has borrowed and we wont start hurting your business." Zomorano said. On his last word the two other men picked up the briefcase and opened it. Inside were racks of explosives. 

After a long silence James said. "Fine what do I have to do?"


End file.
